That Feeling
by rskittens
Summary: Shego's being flirtatious, as she sometimes can be, and Drakken is being, well, Drakken.


I'm back with more DS shorts. Yaaay.

I got the idea from Shego's behavior early on in the episode, _Ron the Millionaire. _Especially Drakken's face during it all.

Pre-graduation, just another day in the lair for these two.

* * *

She was doing it again.

He couldn't quite figure out what exactly it was, but it always gave him a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He tried to ignore that feeling. If he thought too much about it, it would get worse. And he was under the impression that it couldn't be something good.

"What are you working on this time, Doc." Her voice was sarcastic as usual, but her body language was telling him something completely different. She propped herself up onto his desk leaning back a bit so that her hair hung down just at the edge of the blueprints he was studying.

Her hair was always so perfect. But he didn't want to think of that now. He raised his voice and began ranting about his latest project. Focusing on his work distracted him from her and her mood.

Sometimes that didn't work. Sometimes she refused to be ignored.

Mid-rant, she slid down from his desk and sauntered over until she was standing right next to his chair.

This was always the worst part. It wasn't so much that he feared standing next to her; they did that all the time. It was what he foresaw happening next that put him on edge.

She leaned over, completely invading his work space, to look at his blueprints.

And that uncomfortable feeling came back. He tried to maintain his pompous attititude to distract himself but couldn't manage it. His face must have looked silly. He was glad she was looking at the blueprints instead of him.

"Shego, do you mind!" He said after a pause. "I'm trying to work here!"

Although he knew saying anything was futile. The more he complained the more she sought to irritate him. She stood back up, taking the blueprints with her.

"I don't know about this, Dr. D. It looks ridiculously complicated." She said. "And we both know _you_ can't handle complicated plans."

He snatched the blueprints from her. "I can so!" He barked. "Those other times I had just made—nngh—little mistakes!"

"Right _of course_. It's always little mistakes with you."

She propped herself up on his desk again, only this time she was a lot closer. She was just to the left of his workspace.

Well, this was new.

His face must have showed his confusion because after a few moments of casual claw-filing she asked him, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"I… uh…" He hadn't realized he'd been staring.

She smiled deviously.

He hated when she did that.

He snapped out of it. "If you're not going to be helpful, at least get out of my way." He grumbled. He got up and walked over to another workstation and started tinkering with a small device.

It might take her a few moments but he knew she would be back. When she was in this mood there was no way to stop her from bothering him, unless he had a job for her to do.

Maybe that was it. Maybe she was just bored.

Perhaps if he just sent her on some errand—

"Are you sure about that?" She said, referring to a part he was about to put in place. She was hovering right over his shoulder.

He jerked away from her. "Yes I'm sure! I'm the evil genius remember. I know exactly what I'm doing."

He snapped the part in place. Immediately the device shorted out and small bits of plastic hit him in the face.

"Good going, genius." She smirked.

He made some more grumbling noises. She was completely distracting him from his work. "Blast! Now I'm going to need a new part!" He was about to stand up to go look for one, but she stopped him.

"Waitaminute you've got a little something stuck to your face there." She was up really close to him now. She took her thumb and index finger and slowly picked pieces of plastic off of his face—from his forehead, from his cheek, and finally from his lip. She seem to linger there a moment. Or perhaps it was his imagination.

"Geez, your lips are dry." She sassed. "Ever hear of lip balm?"

He was frozen, with what he was sure was a look of stupefaction on his face.

Since when was she concerned with his…?

That feeling in his stomach came back. There was no making it go away now.

Luckily she seemed to be satisfied and was walking towards the door. "So you want me to steal another stupid part thingy?"

He shook his head to try to clear it.

She frowned. "No?"

"No!" He said. "D'I mean, _not_ no. I mean _yes_. Yes, I want another part."

She rolled her eyes. "Be back in a bit."

Once she had gone he cleared his throat. He looked at his blueprints again, trying to concentrate on something other than her, but he couldn't focus. He gave up and headed to the kitchen for a late lunch.

She enjoyed torturing him this way, didn't she?

* * *

End


End file.
